Only Time Will Tell
by nbmoonbeam
Summary: Harry is becoming fed up with being pushed around by everyone and so decides to leave Hogwarts for good. Most in the wizarding world know nothing of his dealings in the dark society...until strange circumstances arise.
1. Chapter 1

There is a tree standing in the middle of a field. It is all alone except for the grass surrounding it completely, closing in. A fence is distantly spaced around the tree. The sky darkens while the wind begins to blow. The branches sway slowly at first but quickly picking up speed until they are in danger of being ripped apart from their trunk. Water falls from the sky, so far above, only to harshly impact the tree. The stinging drops pelt the grass surrounding the tree. Thunder roars in response to flashing lights striking so close that you smell the nitrogen permeating the air surrounding the tree. The doors above the tree, high in the sky close slowly until only a trickle of water is left. Smaller branches and dead leaves litter the ground around the tree, having been torn off from the torrent. Thirst is quenched. Grass is flattened, offering the tree a respite. The fence remains the way it was before, although seeming closer to the tree than ever before. I am the tree. They are closing in on me. I stand alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blows and I hear the swing set that I am sitting on begin to creek. My hair, now grown out over my summer break spent in mourning, flies across my face gently tangling. I hear the crunch of gravel behind me and roll my eyes.

A crash later and the swing next to mine goes flying.

Tonks never did have good balance skills. For a second as the disillusionment charm flickers, I see her face. "I know you're there Tonks. You have been following me around for the past two hours." if I counted this most recent fall, that would make a grand total of twenty-three. A record low even for her. She sighs but doesn't say anything.

Even though I know that I shouldn't be outside the house, I have found that I cannot stand to stay trapped so like Sirius was in Grimmauld place. That house hold nothing for me, it never really did. I do not think that I will go back tonight. What use would there be in returning?

My mind made up, I wait until I hear the telltale "pop" of dissaperation. I am up on my feet sprinting down the street. There will be only minutes before the next guard arrives to keep a silent watch over me.

Just as I am turning a corner into a back ally the "pop" accompanying apperation resonates down the streets. I sink to the ground, crouched against the warn brick wall, and prey to any higher up listening that they will not find me.

More pops are heard as the order is called in to investigate my disappearance. I just want it all to end. To be able to vanish from this life without a trace. Start over with new people and new ideas of the world around me.

Once the footfalls have faded to a reasonable silence and I have regained my breathe, I am up and headed away from everything.

Who knows when I will stop for good?

After running a while I start to slow as hunger builds in my middle section. I am stopped dead in my tracks, however, as I realize I have no money. I will need to drop by Gringotts for money if I wish to have any chance at succeeding at my escape.

I keep my head down while walking through The Leaky Cauldron. I slip into Diagon Alley behind an elderly lady and walk as fast as I dare while trying to attract the least amount of attention as possible.

The alley is crowded with children gathering together after the summer holidays and new students purchasing supplies for their first year at school.

I weave through the people blocking the street and finally make it into the bank.

I spot an open desk and walk to it. "Key please," the goblin behind the counter requests of me bringing me to the grounding conclusion that I had forgotten all about my key.

I told the goblin I did not have one and he replies with, "Your wand then, sir."

The goblin beckoned me forward to a door that I was fairly certain had not existed before. Too many lefts to count, with a right in between them and we were standing at the end of a hallway in front of a mahogany door with a gold nameplate reading "Aupper, Potter Family Accounts."

The door swung open with no provocation. The warm and inviting looking room beckoned to my sore feet, so I quickly crossed the threshold and waited for an invitation to sit before doing so.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter," he asked after handing me the wand that the goblin before had given him.

I told him of my troubles and Aupper agreed to make all necessary preparations for my immediate departure.

I wasn't looking up as I left the bank and only a solid body situated in front of my own stopped me from falling. Already guessing what fate had in store for me, I looked up.

Seeing the beautiful face of Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, a harsh angel with his hair flowing down his bask in silky smooth locks of perfection, sparked the most ingenious cover story for my escape.

As I hurriedly whispered my plan to him his expression changed to one of anger in playing with my charade.

In only a moment he has spun me around, my back against his front with my arms held securely in his hands.

Before he could dissaperate, I began screaming and struggling, drawing the eyes of everyone in the alley. Only looks of horror were registered in my mind before Lucius spun on the spot and we were enveloped in a dizzying whirlwind.

Trying to breathe but not being able to caused me to panic. When we landed after an agonizingly few seconds, I was wrenched from Lucius' grip and thrown through the air only to land painfully hard.

When I finally managed to stand up, I saw laughter dancing in Lucius' eyes. I huffed unmanly like and pouted which only made it harder for him not to laugh. Me trying to take a step but only managing instead to fall flat on my face finally caused his laughter to burst unrestrained from his throat.

As his deep throaty chuckles seemed not ever going to end, my frown increased, "Are you planning on helping me up anytime soon?"

Reaching down to grab my arm, "Oh, how I have missed you Harry." as we began to walk I told him of why we were in our current predicament and he pulled me into a one-armed hug like old friends recounting a prank from the good old days. I finished my tale and he asked if I wished to spend the time before my plane leaves in his home. I graciously accepted and he took me to the room I call my own while at the manor.

Slipping into the covers I feel warm and safe, allowing me to drift off into the dream world.


End file.
